gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Texel/Zniszczenia pojazdów
Zniszczenia pojazdów są, oprócz istnienia samych pojazdów, jedną z najważniejszych możliwości? w całej serii GTA. Zniszczeń mogą doświadczyć prawie wszystkie pojazdy - są szczególnie wrażliwe na kolizje z innymi pojazdami, wybuchy i pociski. Jeśli pojazd zostanie wystarczająco zniszczony, wybucha, uszkadzając inne, niedaleko stojące pojazdy i raniąc lub zabijając przechodniów, tym samym stając się niezdatnym do użytku. W miarę unowocześniania serii, gama zniszczeń i sposobów na zniszczenie pojazdów poszerzała się. Odporność na zniszczenia powinna zostać wzięta pod uwagę przy wyborze pojazdów do poszczególnych zadań. Pojazdy o dużej prędkości maksymalnej i przyspieszeniu w większości będą miały niską wytrzymałość, podczas gdy powolne pojazdy - bardzo wysoką. Podczas całej serii, występują także pojedyncze pojazdy niezniszczalne całkowicie lub częściowo (odporność na pociski, ogień, wybuchy czy kolizje). Czołgi i inne opancerzone pojazdy są w większości niezniszczalne. Era GTA I/GTA II Na początku serii, pojazdy w Grand Theft Auto I i Grand Theft Auto 2 mogą zostać zniszczone poprzez pociski, uderzenia z dużą prędkością, upadki z wysokości i wodę (wyjątkiem jest Łódź). W obu grach, zniszczenia są pokazane przy użyciu detektora kolizji, każdy pojazd ma pewną ilość miejsc, w których pokazują się uszkodzenia (sześć w GTA I i cztery w GTA 2). W przeciwieństwie do kolejnych gier z serii, w tych dwóch grach parametry pojazdu pogarszają się wraz z jego zniszczeniami. W GTA 1, zniszczenia pojazdu można zauważyć po niskiej prędkości maksymalnej i dziwnym odgłosie silnika. W GTA 2, do tych efektów dołożono ogień, pojawiający się na karoserii pojazdu, rosnący wraz z kolejnymi zniszczeniami i z czasem. Plik:Zniszczenia pojazdów (GTA1).png|Pomoc drogowa w różnych etapach zniszczenia (GTA 1). Plik:Zniszczenia pojazdów (GTA2).jpg|Shark w różnych etapach zniszczenia (GTA 2). GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories thumb|230px|[[Patriot w różnych etapach zniszczenia (GTA Vice City)]] By Grand Theft Auto III, vehicles are far more sensitive with damage, as parts can show signs of damage with the slightest collision, as well as high speed collisions with pedestrians. However, the performance of vehicles remains unaffected from damage, and imminent destruction of vehicles are represented by a burning engine. If a vehicle is flipped over, its engine may also engulf in flames and result in the vehicle exploding. Developing from GTA 1 and GTA 2, GTA III's visual representation of vehicle damage improved in complexity. The engine may now emit smoke, providing a gauge on how much damage a vehicle has before it is on fire, indicating the vehicle's imminent destruction. Most road vehicles in the game are also constructed from individual polygons with a central "core" (the wheels, engine, chassis and body of vehicles). The damage system of vehicles represents the minor vehicle parts (doors, frontal quarter panels/head lights and bumpers) as undamaged, damaged or missing, based on collisions detected on the vehicle; the core of each vehicle remains visually unchanged despite heavy damage. Boats and planes, however, will not show signs of damage until they are on the verge of exploding. Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, various improvements and refinements were made on GTA III's damage engine: * For road vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, front windscreens may now be shattered and tires can be punctured using a firearm (the latter affects handling and grip as an affected vehicle is more prone to spinouts; it also allows for the inclusion of spike strips) and melee weapons may be effectively used to damage vehicles, while trunk lids may detach from a vehicle at a certain speed if ajar; motorbikes and helicopters, which were introduced in the game, have only smoke from the engine to show. Smoke effects and color from the engine have also been improved to better depict the condition of a damaged vehicle (from white, to a mix of white and black, to black). Destroyed boats may also sink in the water, as are aircraft and road vehicles that have landed in water. * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas forgoes removable front quarter panels altogether (although headlights may still be broken if the same area is damaged), but allows bumpers to dangle before detaching. Doors, trunk lids and boot lids may also be closed shut by physical force (i.e. swaying a vehicle side by side), making detachment of these parts far more difficult. Road vehicles may also explode if its fuel intake cap is shot at. Fixed-wing aircraft in the game may degrade performance-wise with increasing damage, and possess the ability to emit smoke from damage parts (such as the wings and fuselage), while flaps on the tail and wings may dangle for similar reasons. Airplanes may also explode on impact with any surface. Bicycles, which were introduced in the game, are invulnerable to damage. * As Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories reuse GTA Vice City's game engine, their damage engines are exactly the same as in GTA Vice City. However, like GTA San Andreas, quarter panels are not detachable. Grand Theft Auto Advance, which uses an independent top-down game engine, possesses a vehicle damage engine largely similar to that of GTA 1 and GTA 2, except large vehicles (i.e. buses and trucks) may also face the risk of rolling over when cornering at high speeds. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars thumb|300px|Niemal całkowicie zniszczony [[Intruder (GTA IV)]] For Grand Theft Auto IV, vehicle damage has improved in leaps and bounds. Imminent destruction is now represented by either a burning engine, a burning gas tank or both, and clunking engine noises are reintroduced for vehicles with damaged engines. Alternately, the engines of severely damaged vehicles may simply cut off (this can be rectified by calling any number on the player's mobile phone); in addition, flipped vehicles no longer burn and explode. Instead of using readily modeled parts, GTA IV uses a more flexible (but not necessarily realistic) damage engine that allows any part of a vehicle's body to flex and distort based on the force and direction of an impact; the body of boats and helicopters may now be damaged in this manner, while motorcycles still do not. Essentially limitless on the extent on damage that can be done, players can literally flatten or crush any vehicle using extreme force; explosions are also known to damage a vehicle's bodywork severely. In addition, should a road vehicle sustain severe frontal or rear damage, its axle may also bend to a point when it can no longer function, locking and dragging its wheel along the ground as the vehicle moves, greatly affecting performance. Other minor damages were added in the game. Individual lights (including those of motorbikes) and windows can be broken. Opened doors can be broken off by forcing them against another solid object (as doors are now registered as solid objects). Scrapes, scratches and bullet holes are added for minute damages. Flat tires can break apart at a certain speed, resulting in the wheel running on a bare rim; tires may also be destroyed by fire or by burning out excessively. NPCs can also die in their vehicles as a result of a head-on high speed collision. The NPC may die outright causing them to slump down in their car seat dead, the car may be set on fire as a result of the crash and subsequently setting the NPC on fire and causing them to writhe in flame and eventually die. Or they may be ejected from the windscreen, in which they will fly out, strangly get back up and then fall back to the ground dead. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the damage system reverts to that of games prior to GTA IV, limiting visual damage to ajar doors and hood and trunk lids, and smoke or fire from the engine. Vehicles are now certain to explode after sufficient damage, and the player will also be set alight when a vehicle they have damaged heavily ignites. Flipped vehicles will also explode in the same manner as it is prior to GTA IV.